


Mayhem

by ellethom



Series: THe Color of Music: JB Appreciation Week 2015 [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cersei needs an intervention, Crazy Cersei, F/M, Gen, JB Week 2015 Day 2: Red., Jealousy, Missing Scene, Protective Jaime, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 00:37:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4939951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellethom/pseuds/ellethom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mayhem, madness, and strawberries</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mayhem

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wanted to try something different for day two. I wanted to see if i could write from Cersei's POV. I now need therapy, please send help.
> 
> Title is from the Imelda May song that ran rampant through my head as i wrote this. Try reading this while listening to it.

“Are you certain?” Cersei asked with a pretty tilt of her head.  It was important to always tilt prettily, even in the face of uncertain news.

The once master nodded as he continued his work at the bench across the room. “It’s what he described Your Grace.”

Cersei let his words sink in, careful to maske her features.  She took another long sip of wine before she spoke again. "His protector?” she sniffed accidently. “I find that rather unbelievable.”

“She is an…unbelievable specimen of womanhood to be sure.” Qyburn said. “I had the opportunity to examine her myself.”

Cersei said nothing, allowing her presence to speak.  Qyburn raised his head from the scrolls he had been examining and spoke again. “Vargo Hoat was most…thorough regarding his bedmates.  He wanted assurances that he wold not again love unfortunately.”

Cersei nodded and sipped from the pewter cup in her hand. “And?” she asked tamping down the anger at having to force answers; was she not Queen?

“Her maidenhood was still intact, at least upon my examination.”  The unspoken words hung in the air, anything could have happened between then and now.  Anything shaped like her brother and missing a hand.

“Good to know.” She tossed as if it meant nothing, as if it did not mean everything. “But, it would be better to know more.”

Qyburn folded his gnarled hands together and waited for her to go on.  Cersei decided he was too necessary to kill for his insolence.

At least, for now.

“Perhaps a secondary examination would be necessary?” she feinted with another calculated sip, the red wine slid down her throat like fire.

“Under what pretense, Your Grace?” Qyburn asked.  Cersei could interest in his eyes and doubt around his puckered mouth.

“I am the Queen.” She insisted a bit faster than she had intended.

“Of course, Your Grace.” He said with a sweep of his hand.

“Do I require a reason?” She added rhetorically.

Qyburn nodded. “Not for me, nor for your people, Your Grace.  But…well your brother is another tale I would imagine.”

She considered the poisons behind him in haphazardly labeled vials and bottles.  She could end him and anyone else she chose.  She decided to tread evenly first. “I can see you are a man of letters, diplomacy and learning.” She simpered. “But, matters of a heart, other than its shape, size, texture and function are beyond you.”

“Of course, Your Grace.” He answered.

Cersei nodded, much better. “I do this for my brother.  Jaime is the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard and can ill afford some scandalous rumors or… _woman_ …tainting his station, nor that of our family’s name.”  Cersei smiled with a new thought, an image of offering that beast with the very same justice her own father had metered out to the mistress of her grandfather.  But, while parading that monstrosity through the streets of King’s Landing might be good for a lark, it could also backfire on her.  She could lose Jaime forever.

Anyone with half an eye could see the way the two of them carried on, sometimes at meals or carrying on in the gardens, walking like lovers.  Never touching, but closer than human contact could even reach.

The whole thing made her sick to her stomach and was only staved by rich Arbor Red. ”You let me worry about the details.” She smiled sweetly and tossed her golden locks to one side. “Just be ready when I bring her down.”

“Of course, your Grace.” The man nodded again.

<><><> 

Red had always been her favorite color.

It was the color of blood, power, importance, significance.  The color red meant something.

She fingered the last strawberry in the bowl in front of her and wondered who she had to kill or fuck to get more.

Cersei tossed her mane back in front of the mirror as she watched her lips roll the last berry into her mouth.  The burst of tasted was red like the fruit itself.   It was powerful.

Melara had ideas on Jaime, and worms had her maidenhood.  No one ever knew how small a shove kept that one away from her Jaime.

_But, one will come more beautiful and fair….._

The door to her room slid open; she’s known he would come.  He always came when she called, like tossing a ball into the air and always landing perfectly in her elegant hands.

“Cersei,” he began.  She was disheartened that he did not rush to meet her, nor was he wearing his golden hand.

 This would be harder than I thought, she smiled to herself. 

He stood near the door in his golden armor, rigid with his hands behind his bacK. “You have need of me?” he asked, but the tone was all wrong as if he were annoyed with her.

She moved toward him with her hand outstretched.  Jaime angled to the right to avoid her hand on his arm. “Brother?” she asked with an artfully sullen pout. “One would think you don’t want to see me?” she said from lowered lashes. “And, that could be a dangerous demeanor.”

His sudden bark of laughter was hard not to flinch against.  She moved a step back and folded her arms. “You find humor in this?”

“I find humor in your threats, sweet sister.” He replied. “You’ve already falsely accused our brother of kinglslaying, yet the brother who actually killed a king roams free.” He stepped back from her again and spoke. “Cersei, until you put an end to all of this—“

She grabbed for the first thing her hands fell upon, the empty golden bowl that she had ate strawberries out of.  The red juice flew in a separate arc as the bowl made its own path toward Jaime.  He managed to dodge both. “That little monster should have had his head dashed at first breath!” she screamed. “He will kill us all if he could.  If his stunted little fingers could reach around our necks!”

Jaime placed his hand  on the door handle, ready to escape.  There was a time he would have grabbed her and took her, the red rage burning into a passion so fiery it would put wildfire to shame.

But not now.  Now he looked ashamed.  Of Her.  The Queen.

“Jaime?”  She asked, and for the first time in their 35 years she began to see a different picture, a different ending to their fae story.  Who was she if not the one that Jaime Lannister would burn the seven heavens for?

He considered her then and Cersei was horrified at the pity in his eyes. Pity and something else, a look no one had ever aimed at her.  Cersei wanted to run to the mirror to see if her face had erupted in boils or her skinned had turned the color of Maggy’s. “What are you planning?” he asked suddenly.  “What is evolving in that dark and briny head?”

She smiled then, trying a different tack. “You’re Lord Commander of the Kingsguard; you protect my son.  What makes you think I would harm _you_?” she smiled.

<><><> 

He had to get her away from King’s Landing.  Tonight if possible.  Cersei was already unhinged but Joffery’s death had changed her somehow, he doubted even their father could reign her in.  He shouldered past his fellow guardsmen and into his chambers. 

Cersei’s veiled threat was as clear as Brienne’s eyes, even if his sister had accidently tipped her hand, once Cersei had a plan in motion there was little time before she struck.

Jaime realized that the only way to save her from Cersei’s red fury would be to send her away; perhaps it was time for her to finish that godsforsaken oath for the both of them.

Red was not the Wench’s color, she was far more suited to anything blue, but red steel would suit her best of all.

 


End file.
